Besos
by Akeemi-chan
Summary: Cada beso es una demostració de afecto, ... pero pocos saben que cada uno tiene un significado. One-shots con parejas varias NO yaoi.


**Bueno, se me ocurrió esta idea de fic, claramente es un Endonatsu, pero planeo poner otras parejas, estas posiblemente serán las parejas canon del anime por rumores que eh escuchado, vaya a saber yo si serán o no. Bueno, lo importante es que Nada de Inazuma-Eleven me pertenece, o ya habría echo que Natsumi este embarazada (?) **

**BESOS**

Capitulo 1 Beso en la espalda

Sus manos cerraban las manillas que hacían que saliera el agua caliente, se secó los brazos con una toalla de mano y bajó las mangas de su camisa negra de sus codos.

-Listo- sonrió con satisfacción al ver la tina llena de agua y los productos de limpieza donde debían estar. Aplaudió y se masajeo una mano con la otra.

-¡Endou! El baño esta listo – gritó desde el baño la castaña mientras se echaba una ojeada en el espejo.

Escuchó unos pasos rápidos, ella suspiró y se giró para encontrarse a Endou corriendo como un chiquillo con la camisa echa una bola en las manos -¿Endou? Que eh dicho sobre correr en los pasillos- puso sus manos en su cadera.

-¡Y encesta!- subió los brazos y lanzó su camisa al cesto de ropa sucia imitando a un jugador de basketball, su esposa solo pudo reír.

-Yo creía que me había casado con un futbolista- río viéndole ensanchar su sonrisa y acercarse a ella con el torso desnudo, mostrando su bien formado abdomen, que la hizo volver a la realidad, sonrojarse y lanzarle una toalla –N-No seas nudista Endou-

El hizo una mueca –Vamos Natsumi, estamos casados… además ya se fue Tenma- surgió una mirada pícara en el semblante del morocho.

Natsumi seguía roja cómo tomate y solo pudo darse vuelta y tratar de tapar su sonrojo con otra de las toallas –N-No digas tonterías Endou-

Mamoru levantó una ceja y abrazó a Natsumi por la espalda -¿Cómo me llamaste?-

Ella no respondió tratando de esconder mejor su rostro en la toalla. El sonrió de lado bajando su rostro al cuello de la chica.

-Estamos casados Natsumi… y estamos solos… no puedo creer que aún te de vergüenza llamarme por el nombre- río sintiendo el aroma del cabello de Natsumi.

Natsumi bajó la toalla y miró a Endou sonriéndole en el espejo –M-MA… M-Mamoru- susurró aún roja en un tono suave y suplicante.

El morocho no pudo evitar sonrojarse y taparse la nariz por miedo a que se le cayera un chorro de sangre por ella "T-Tan linda", el simplemente adoraba ver las expresiones de Natsumi, por eso aguantaba la comida del horror, para ver esa dulce que le daba tras cocinar por una persona, el echo de ayudar la satisfacía a tal punto que el también se ponía feliz.

-¿Estas bien Mamoru?- preguntó preocupada al verlo no poder contenerse de la ternura y rodar en el piso.

-Si…- se levantó tosiendo para no perder compostura, cuando se giró a ver la tina y sonrió –Metámoslos a la tina- comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón.

-Aquí dejare tus… ¿eh? ¿JUTOS?- a Natsumi se le cayeron las toallas antes de dejarlas sobre el mesón.

Endou asintió con su sonrisa boba de siempre –Así yo te tallo la espalda y tu la mía- le dijo con completa inocencia, mientras ella se agarraba el corazón pensando que en cualquier minuto se le saldría.

Tratando de escapar a la idea del baño Natsumi pensó algo que responder- P-Pero Mamoru, ¿no estamos grandecitos como para bañarnos juntos? L-La bañera no es tan grande- se relajó pensando que su plan no tenía fallas.

-Pues abriré las piernas y te sientas ahí- volvió a responder con inocencia, el e su mente ya tenía planeado un agradable baño con su esposa, y nade se lo podría sacar de la mente.

Se quedó tiesa sin poder responderle, y para ya dejarle claro que la idea le fascinaba Endou le comentó que había suficientes toallas para ambos.

-P-P-Pero… y-yo…-titubeaba Natsumi juntando sus manos y jugando con sus dedos.

-Si me amas te meterás conmigo- le dijo con una radiante sonrisa que vislumbraba la habitación e hizo que el corazón le explotara a Natsumi. La sangre se le subió a las mejillas y no pudo más que aceptar a esa encantadora sonrisa de su marido.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y salió del baño, escuchando como Endou se zambullía en el agua, ella rápidamente fue por una toalla y comenzó a removerse todo, tuvo una idea y corrió a su closet.

Endou en ese momento estaba metido en la tina relajado, se había puesto una toalla fría en la cabeza mientras el agua calentaba su cuerpo, giró a mirar cuando escucho unos suaves y delicados pasitos que solo podían provenir de su querida Natsumi, sonrió divertido al verla llegar en vuelta cual rol de sushi.

-N-No te rías- dijo ella cubriéndose el rostro con una de sus múltiples toallas, el solo pudo reír.

-Para meterte vas a tener que sacártelas de todos modos Natsumi- dijo con una sonrisa divertida y un tono cantarín Endou.

Ahí fue cuando ella sonrió y dejó caer las toallas al suelo.

-N-No puede ser…-susurró Endou mientras ella ponía una pose de triunfo –¡no es justo que te pusieras un traje de baño!- pataleó Mamoru.

Natsumi en ese tanto se metía en la ducha –Ya no te aproveches, que estoy accediendo a cumplir tus caprichos-

-¿Caprichos?- suspiró, pero luego sonrió –Bueno, de todos modos me gusta cuando te pones bikinis y el pelo tomado también, esto de la ducha no fue mala idea-

Natsumi no cabía en donde esconderse de la vergüenza y se hundió más adentro acomodándose entre las piernas del morocho –Tonto…- susurró sonrojada.

El rió con suavidad y le rodeo con los brazos, poniendo su cara en la espalda blanca de Natsumi –Te amo… Endou Natsumi-

Ella se relajo y puso sus manos sobre los brazos que la abrazaban por su cuello –Yo también Endou Mamoru-

Y se bañaron tras pensar en lo bello que es tener una persona para ti, con la cuál quieres compartir todo el tiempo y tu vida, se salieron de la tina, pero antes Endou le dio un dulce beso en la espalda, y el significado de ese beso, es que quiere conocer todo de ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La idea de este fic es hacer un capitulo con cada diferente beso posible y existente, así que supongo serán una serie de one-shots.**

**El beso de hoy: Beso en la espalda: **_**significa que quieren saber todo de ti.**_


End file.
